Situations Part 2
by lilmickey2008
Summary: As life goes on, we find ourselves in crazy situations. Well, who knew that they would lead to that? MickiexOC
1. It's Like Riding a Horse

_**AN: Well, I have decided to do another 'Situations' story about Mickie James, and the female OC I paired her with, Asya Morris. Of course, there is now timeline that I have followed writing this, and as the original went, this is going to be various oneshots that vary from anything that I can come up with. I hope that you have as much fun reading this as I did writing this. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter One: It's Like Riding a Horse**

**Asya did not know how it happened, but Mickie talked her into riding a horse. She wanted to learn how, but Mickie told her that it was easy. Of course it was going to be easy, because Mickie knew how to ride horses, but Asya was afraid to ride horses because of something that happened to her as a child. Asya was afraid of doing so because of that incident. Asya was about to say no to riding horses, until she got an eyeful of Mickie's outfit, which consisted of some really tight cut off shorts, some black boots, and a really tight top that showed off her breasts perfectly, and all Asya was wearing was some faded blue jeans, a tank top, her hair was under a red bandana, and her work boots. Mickie knew that all she had to do was to dress sexy enough, and Asya would do anything that she wanted, and it worked this time as well.**

**When they got to the horse that they were going to ride, Mickie motioned for her to climb up onto the horse. She stood there, and stared at the animal that they were going to ride in the country side. Asya was hesistant at first, but she got the look that Mickie gave her, and caved in, eventually leading her to climb up and on the horse, and took the reigns in her hands. Mickie smiled, and climbed up after her, sitting behind her, and wrapping her arms around her waist.**

**"There you go, isn't this easy?" Mickie whispered in her ear as they quietly rode away.**

**"Yeah, I have experience with horses. Not all good ones though." Asya said quietly. Mickie kissed the side of her head, and asked her this.**

**"What happened?" Mickie asked, curious as to what her girlfriend was talking about. Asya took a deep breath, and then spoke.**

**"I was going horse riding in the country one summer. While we were there, the horse got spooked by something, and kicked me in the head, really hard. It split my head open, and it knocked me out as well as giving me an concussion. I had to miss work for at least three months." Asya said.**

**"Wait, you said 'we', I didn't take you horseriding before, did I?" Mickie asked her. Asya took a deep breath, and Mickie knew that she unintentionally brought up a really touchy subject for her. Mickie watched as Asya's body shook slightly, and then after a moment of silence, she told her what she was thinking at that very moment.**

**"No, Gail took me horseriding right before she died..." Asya said, her voice slightly breaking. Mickie felt terrible as Asya remained silent. She felt her girlfriend struggle with memories of her past love, and Mickie knew all too well that what Asya was thinking about was a really touchy issue, especially to her. It was obvious that Asya and Gail were madly in love with each other, and Mickie sometimes felt that she was trying to be better than her on certain occasions. Asya still carried a torch for Gail, and Mickie was alright with that, because she was with her now, and Asya loved her just the same, if not more so.**

**"I'm sorry." Mickie said, trying to break the silence.**

**"No matter. I am thankful that I can share some issues and stories with you as if there is no problem." Asya said, giving her girlfriend a warm smile.**

**Mickie smiled, and enjoyed the quiet ride that they were experiencing.**

* * *

><p><strong>The couple came to a creek, and decided to rest there for a while. Mickie began to tend to the horse, and tie it up so it would not run away. Asya was sitting against a tree, watching her lover tend to the horse. Mickie finished up, and laid down next to her.<strong>

**"Enjoy the view?" Mickie said, nuzzling her neck.**

**"If you mean watching my hot girlfriend tend to a horse while wearing very skimpy clothes, yes I did." Asya grinned.**

**"I am glad to hear that, because there is something that I wanted to do, I dreamed of doing this, exactly." Mickie said.**

**"What?" Asya asked her.**

**"I always wanted to have sex in a field." Mickie said. Asya looked at her girlfriend's face, and besides their being a little blush on it, Asya knew that Mickie was being serious.**

**Asya looked around, and noticed right then that they were laying in a field. Of course, Mickie lured her here with the pretense of having sex in a field. A smile came across her face about what they were doing here, and what they were going to do here. Asya was not against doing this with Mickie, that much was obvious. Any excuse to get her hands on Mickie in those clothes, that was something that she was all for.**

**"So, want to do it?" Mickie asked.**

**"You know, for future references, you never have to ask that question." Asya answered. Mickie smiled seductively at Asya, and Asya did the same to her as well.**

**Mickie rolled over onto Asya, and kissed her passionately. Asya found her hands wandering up Mickie's body, but Mickie grabbed them, and forced them to be still.**

**"I am calling the shots here." Mickie said. Mickie shoved her hand into Asya's pants, quickly finding her sweet and really wet spot, and assaulting it furiously with her hand.**

**"God..." Asya moaned. Mickie smiled, and began to bite her neck, getting more moans of pleasure from her lover. Mickie knew that Asya was close to her point of orgasm, so she quicken her pace, and Asya was quickly grinding herself onto Mickie's fingers, moaning loudly as she reached her point of orgasm. Hearing Asya scream her name out loud was the sweetest thing that she could hear, but it also turned Mickie on more.**

**Mickie pulled away from Asya, and smiled at her happily.**

**"You...are amazing." Asya told Mickie, out of breath. Mickie smiled, and gave Asya a quick kiss on her forehead.**

**"I love you, you know that?" Mickie said.**

**"I love you, too." Asya smiled. Mickie stood up, and noticed that the horse was staring at the two of them.**

**"Well, do you think that he enjoyed the show?" Mickie asked.**

**"I can tell by the way that his 'leg' is going, that he did." Asya said, pointing down below where the horse was standing.**

**Mickie just laughed, and nuzzled her girlfriend.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That is the first chapter, and the second will be up by Thursday, all things permitting. As with the first 'Situations' story that I did, this story is going to have chapters that won't reach at least 1,000 words. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I had fun reading it. Stay tuned for more!<strong>_


	2. High School Lust

_**AN: I have decided to take a few creative liberties with this story. What I mean is that this story is going to be various one shots that can be about anything, and will be about anything. Also, the length of these chapters are going to be any length, as mentioned at the end of the last chapter. With that said, enjoy.**_

**Chapter Two: High School Lust**

**She wanted her. She really fucking wanted her.**

**Asya wondered how she managed to keep herself off of Mickie James when ever she would see her. The way those hips swayed when she walked. That beautiful field of brown hair she had. That ass she had, good lord, that ass of her. It would make Asya wet when she thought about it. When she would wear a skirt? Asya would consider it Christmas when she did. Asya would do almost anything to get peek at her ass, and what type of underwear she was wearing, if she was wearing any at all, though, which she always did, but one could only hope, right?**

**Another thing, Asya absolutely loved gym. Not only because she was really in shape and was good at it and in really good shape, but she would be changing in the locker room, and she would peek over to see Mickie changing. Asya was careful, and she only steal occasional glances at her friend and secret crush, but it would be enough to get her through the day. Mickie did not know that her schoolmate and friend was secretly lusting after her.**

**The big question was, did Mickie know about it though?**

* * *

><p><strong>One day after school, Asya was walking home, and she lived by Mickie, basically a few houses apart was the distance between the two young teens. Asya was crossing through the yards, and was walking past Mickie's bedroom, and peeked in as she was about to head home. There was the sight that she could not tear her eyes away from. In the room, Mickie was alone at home obviously, but she noticed that Mickie was touching herself. Asya could not tear her eyes away, because she was beyond turned on at watching what was unfolding between the two of them. It was a secret, because she watch Mickie, as Mickie was fingering herself. Asya was doing the same, but she stopped what she was doing, and continued on her way home, her face flushed a deep red as she walked the short distance to her home.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It was the next day at school, and Asya was in the bathroom, thinking about what happened the day before. She still found herself thinking about watching Mickie sitting in the room, touching herself. Asya got wet just thinking about it. She wondered what it would be like to have Mickie do that to her. She would do almost anything that would ensure that Mickie would do that to her. She wanted it badly, but in the end, it was a pipe dream, something that would never happen, because Mickie was only into guys.<strong>

**Asya sighed, and went to the sink to wash her hands. When she finished, she went to the bathroom stall to grab her purse, but when she turned to leave, she ran right into Mickie, dressed in some faded blue jeans, and a 'Sting' shirt. **

**"Well, look who I ran into here. Hello Asya." Mickie said.**

**"Uh..hi Mickie." Asya said back in a nervous tone. Mickie laughed lightly, and ran a hand through her hair, and along her face.**

**"There was someone in my yard yesterday, watching me in my room yesterday. They walked the same way that you walk to get home. Only I know that you walk that way. Care to explain?" Mickie asked.**

**Asya was tempted to lie about what happened yesterday, but she knew that doing so would be meaningless.**

**"I know it was you watching me, and knowing you, you probably liked what you saw." Mickie said, placing her hands on her hips.**

**Asya just sighed, knowing that she was pretty much caught at that point in time. **

**"I'm sorry, Mickie, I just wondered what you were doing, and when I saw you doing that, I could not tear my eyes away." Asya said.**

**"Well, I suppose I should tell someone about what happened then, shouldn't I?" Mickie said, causing Asya's eyes to grow wide with fear. "Maybe I should tell my parents, but they know your parents, and what would they say about that? Man, it would spread all over."**

**"Mickie, please. I will do anything." Asya said, almost begging.**

**"Anything?" Mickie asked.**

**"ANYTHING." Asya replied. Mickie smiled at Asya seductively, and shoved her into a bathroom stall. She locked it behind them, and shoved Asya against it.**

**"What are you doing?" Asya asked.**

**"I am going to have my fun with you, that's what." Mickie said, slowly reaching under Asya's skirt. Asya made no attempt to stop what Mickie was doing because she knew that Mickie would tell on her, and in the end, this is what she wanted. Mickie moved Asya's panties to the side, and began to lick her sweet spot. Asya began to bite her finger, warding off the moans that were trying to escape her.**

**"Well, it seems that we have some visitors. Let's give them a show, shall we?" Mickie stated, as she heard someone entered the bathroom as well. **

**Asya opened her mouth to speak, but Mickie shoved her tounge in her mouth, all the while grinding the ball of her knee into her. Asya knew that if Mickie kept this up, she was going to lose it sooner or later. **

**Mickie stopped her tongue assault, and shoved her fingers into her, quickening her pace with each passing second. Mickie then began to bite and pull at the skin on her neck. She continued to do that until she felt Asya orgasm all over her fingers. Mickie took a step back, and looked at Asya. Asya looked as though she could keep doing this, and Mickie wanted to do that with her again.**

**"You are mine now, Asya." Mickie said. "We are going to have so much fun together."**

**Mickie turned to leave, but she looked back to where Asya was, and there was a smile on her face.**

**"By the way, when you saw me throuugh the window, I was thinking about you." Mickie said. She blew her a kiss, and left the room.**

**Asya fixed herself, and left soon afterwards, a smile on her face. She is going to get what she wanted, and all because she was spying on a friend of hers.**

**Who knew?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


	3. Then and Now

_**AN: A fairly short, and sweet chapter, this one is going to be. With that said, read and enjoy.**_

**Chapter Three: Then and Now**

**LOVE**

_**Gail, and Asya were madly in love with each other. Her family knew of her being a lesbian, and they knew that she was dating someone that was a cop, which meant that there was a certain level of danger that was going to be along with that. But Gail's family knew that this woman that stood before them was the one for their Gail, and Asya promised that she was not going to leave, or do anything to cause any type of harm to Gail, and that was something that they knew was true.**_

_**With her parents blessing, Gail smiled, and snuggled with her fiancee.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LOSS<strong>

_**Gail was about to die, she knew it. A masked assailant broke into their home, and whoever it was was torturing Asya to death, and Gail managed to stop the assault, but her only reward for doing so was to have the beating turned on her. When the maniac was done, they left the home, only to leave the starcrossed lovers to die. Asya managed to crawl over to where Gail was lying, and with what little strength Gail had in her body, she turned her head, and looked into Asya's beautiful blue eyes. Gail reached out, and stroked her bloodstained cheek. She remembered the last words she uttered to her.**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**Everything went black, and Asya's frantic screams and cries was all that she heard as she slowly passed away.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE, AGAIN<strong>

**It sort of was a strange feeling, though for Gail. She was happy that the woman she loved was with someone else, but now she had to watch as the woman she loved was going to get married to someone else. She was both sad, and glad in this particular instant.**

**It was almost two years since Gail was murdered. Asya was now with Mickie, and when Asya thought that she was never going to find true love again, now she was back with her long time friend, and now fiancee, Mickie James. Asya loved Mickie with all of her heart, but a day would not go by where she would not think of Gail, and how she died so she could go on living. Now she was again with someone that she loved. Asya couldn't have been any happier, but now she was.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

**Gail watched as Asya laid there in bed with Mickie snuggled against her as she laid there peacefully. Asya was really happy as Gail can clearly see. She was happy as she was with someone who really loved her, but it was sad that she was not there with Asya any more. Gail crossed over to where Asya was, and leaned over to give her one last kiss before she disappeared.**

**Asya sat up, and looked around. She felt something on her lips, and it felt so much like Gail's kiss, but Gail was dead, right? As she looked around the room, she could have sworn that she saw her, but it was the sleep that was getting to her. She laid back down, and went to sleep.**

_**"I will always love you, Asya."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: See? Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


	4. Valentine's Day Proposal

_**AN: The last chapter is going to be one about Valentine's Day. It will be uploaded on Valentine's Day as well. With that said, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more by me.**_

**Chapter Four: Valentine's Day Proposal**

**She knew that her being here was something that was going to bring up a lot of questions, and things that Asya might not be able to handle. What was Mickie James doing? She was standing at Gail's grave, looking at the woman that Mickie's girlfriend once loved with all of her heart until Tara brutally attacked both Asya and Gail, killing Gail, but leaving Asya alive to deal with the aftermath of her actions. Mickie herself knew what her ex-girlfriend was capable of. She was with her for a few years, and barely a few months of that she was being abused and smacked around by Tara, but it was Asya that gave her a new chance of love, and at situation was rocky at first, but with a little work and their strong love for each other, they were able to overcome everything that the world, including Tara, threw everything at them.**

**Mickie quietly looked around at the gravesite, to make sure that there was no one around her, and now she decided to say her peace before she lost her nerve.**

**"Gail?" Mickie quietly began. "I am Mickie James, Asya's new girlfriend. You probably know that, but I wanted to tell you something. I really do love her, but I want to take the next step in our relationship. I want to marry her. I want to pop the question to her, but I know that I need to ask you that before I even go any further. I really love her, but I know that I need your permission before I even do that. If you can, please give me a sign. Thanks."**

**Before Mickie turned to leave, she felt a cool wind blow through, but she just brushed it off, not thinking it was of any importance. But it was...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mickie fell asleep on the couch, waiting for Asya to get home, but something caused her to wake up. She sat up, and saw Gail sitting right across from her, wearing a black dress and matching heels. Mickie panicked a little bit, but her worry wore off when she realized the situation. <strong>_

_**"You want to marry Asya, right?" Gail asked her. Mickie nodded. Gail exhaled, before continuing.**_

_**"I need to tell you how we met, okay?" Gail stated, getting a nod from Mickie. "I remembered her staying in the hospital after a suicide attempt. I was a nurse there, and I remembered that she told me that she wanted to tell someone that she loved them, only to find out that the person she wanted to confess to that she was already taken. She was really heartbroken after that. She went home, and went into her bathroom, and slit her wrists. If it was not for her little brother coming in to check on her, she might have died right then."**_

_**"I caused that, didn't I?" Mickie asked, knowing the truth already.**_

_**"Yeah." Gail answered, her answer being long and drawn out. "I was tending to her one day, and for some strange reason, she kissed me. I was shocked at first, but I began to kiss back. When she wanted out patient therapy, I became her nurse, and then soon after, we became a couple."**_

_**"I still can't believe that I caused her so much pain when we were younger." Mickie said, shaking her head. "How can she love me after all of that?"**_

_**"Shit happens." Gail said, shrugging her shoulders. "I know that you love her, and I know that Asya loves you, too. If you want to marry her, go for it. She will say yes."**_

_**"Thank you." Mickie answered. **_

_**"If you break her heart, I will know it, and you will pay for it." Gail said.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS AGO<strong>

_**Asya was blindfolded and sitting in a chair, wondering what her Valentine's Day surprise was. She was sitting there in her sheer black nightie. Gail took a deep breath, and walked into their bedroom, and took a knee right before her. She took off the blind fold, to reveal herself wearing red lingerie. Asya smiled at her girlfriend's choice of wear, but she was holding a black box in her hand as well. She opened it to reveal a ring.**_

_**"Asya Morris, will you marry me?" Gail asked. Asya had tears coming down from her eyes, and she hugged her girlfriend tightly.**_

_**"Yes." Asya smiled, kissing her passionately.**_

_**"You have made me the happiest person in the world!" Gail said happily.**_

**Mickie was walking with Asya along a beach line as the orange sky was above them. They took a seat in the sand, Asya snuggling up against her. Mickie took a deep breath, and decided that now was the time to ask her. Now or never.**

**Mickie took out a black box, and told her quietly, "Marry me?"**

**Asya began to cry, but she leaned in, and kissed Mickie James.**

**"Yes." Asya said, smiling happily. **

**Mickie hugged her tightly, knowing that the future for these two will be very bright.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for another short chapter, bit I decided to end the story there, and on Valentine's Day, of course. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


End file.
